


I'm Gay Because...

by FandomsN_Stuff



Series: Malec Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sassy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsN_Stuff/pseuds/FandomsN_Stuff
Summary: Alec finally gets tired of Maryse and Robert. He tells them off in the best way possible, in front of everyone.





	I'm Gay Because...

Simon, Izzy, Clary, Jace, Magnus, and Alec were all leaving Maryse and Robert's office, when they were stopped by Robert calling out to Alec. Several Shadowhunters were nearby, acting like they weren't listening to the conversation.

"Alec. Are you gay because you never had a strong male figure in life? I know I wasn't around much, is that why you're like this?" Robert questioned, stopping everyone. They all sent sympathetic looks to Alec when he sighed loudly. They all turned around and watched as Alec stepped forward.

"No, I'm gay because I want a strong male figure in my ass." Alec deadpanned. He smirked at the attempts of stifled laughter from his friend and the baffled outrageous looks on his parents faces.

"You can't talk to us like that. We're you parents!" Maryse yelled, red in the face.

"Magnus, love of my life, will you kindly come and fuck me in my room?" He could tell his parents were about to burst so he continued. "Never mind, how about we do it outside, were everyone can see us? Like the true gay stereotyped exhibitionists we are. Oooh, better yet, why don't you fuck me real hard and rough on my parents desk. I bet they'd love to know that us gays truly do fuck wherever. I mean didn't Maryse say we couldn't control ourselves?" Alec drawls out. By the time he's finished all of his friends are doubled over in laughter. His parents angry stuttering and the laughter just eggs him on.

"Wait! No! Jace, why don't you join Magnus and I in the bedroom? I mean Robert did say that us gays could never be limited to one person and that we're all bound to commit incest. He must be right, I can't wait to be spit roasted. My two favorite activities at one time, sucking dick and getting fucked into the mattress." Alec had caught the attention of all the Shadowhunters in the area, they were all doubled over in laughter. Most of them had wanted to tell Robert and Maryse off for a long time.

"Come along now. We're going to go have one big orgy, like all us gays do." Alec turns and leaves, beckoning his friends to follow. Magnus portals them to his and Alec's apartment. Once they get there they all collapse with laughter.

"Man! I wish that was filmed! That was amazing!" Simon managed to say through his laughter.

"Did you see Maryse and Robert's faces? They were priceless!" Jace gasped out.

"Big Brother, I'm so glad you did that. They needed to be told off." Izzy praised.

"That was hilarious!" Clary giggled.

"Alexander, I must say, it's very hot when you get defensive and stand up for yourself." Magnus flirted, eyes darkened with lust.

"Well, what can I say? I've been wanting to do that for a very long time!" Alec shrugged and plopped himself down on his boyfriend's lap, snuggling into him. He smiled at his family, happy to finally have stood up for himself.


End file.
